


Boy, we're going way too fast

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Mixtape Memories [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl





	Boy, we're going way too fast

**Saturday Night**

Liz had wanted to see  _ Penelope _ but lost the coin toss and was hiding her eyes from what was another inevitable jump scare in  _ Shutter Island _ . Even Leonardo DiCaprio wasn’t worth this… Kyle slid his arm lower around her shoulders - fingers just brushing against the flimsy neckline of her short sleeved tee. A tingle of pleasure racing along her skin. 

He hadn’t made any direct requests and what fooling around they had done together had been… nice. It had mostly been nice for him. But he was sweet and kind and took it at her pace. According to her sister, this was better than most girls got in high school anyways. 

  
  


**Monday Morning**

“Maria, I need your help.” After making a pros and cons list about Kyle, pre-college sexual experiences and her own self-exploration all weekend - Liz had come to the conclusion that she would sleep with Kyle before prom. (Prom is too much of a cliche and those updos are hard.) 

Maria closed her locker and leaned against the faded blue metal, “Ooooo - are you finally going to let me do your reading?”

“No!” As much as Liz loved Maria she still hated astrology, “No - I need a condom for this weekend.”

Maria’s eyebrows rose so fast they looked like they were going to fly off her forehead, “A condom?” She cleared her throat, “Like for sex?”

“Yes, for sex. What else would I need a condom for?”

“Oh god - for your homecoming king - football star - sheriff's son - future  _ doctor _ boyfriend?” 

“Maria - I know you don’t like him but I made a list of why this is a good idea.  _ And _ -” Liz continued before Maria could respond - “as much as Kyle might be a dick to others he is nice to me.” Maria rolled her eyes and started down the hall. “Maria!”

She turned around, “Fine. I will help you. But then you have to get your own. And as long as you are sure about the local hotshot then I am too.” Liz did a little happy dance and threw herself at Maria, “I am also sure that Bendix is going to give me detention if I don’t get to class… like now…”

“Okay, okay, I will see you later.” 

 

**Thursday Afternoon**

“Did you bring it?” Liz hauled Maria into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. 

“Yes of course.” Maria dug around her bag, “Now why can a girl who got into every college she applied to not walk down to the clinic and get a condom?”

“Cause there are so secrets in this town and Kyle’s parents both work for the sheriff’s department and  _ Papi _ has a favorite knife.” 

Maria weighed the reasons,  “Alright then. Well, make him get them next time then.”

  
  


**Friday Night**

Kyle was walking her home from the movies. They had gone to the late show and made out for so much of it Liz wasn’t sure she remembered the main character’s name. Excitement and hormones buzzed in her veins, “Want to come inside?” Kyle visibly swallowed, “My sister is still drying out at rehab so I have my room all to myself...”

“What about your dad?”

“He is closing and then going to the Pony for a drink with Hernando from the kitchen.” Liz could feel a blush rising up her neck and hoped she looked more confident than she felt. 

“Well then what are we waiting for?” They still tiptoed up the stairs and eased the door shut to the room she shared with Rosa. And stood awkwardly. Staring at each other. 

“I think we should have sex.” Liz blurted out, instantly mortified.  _ Cool, very cool, Ortecho.  _

Kyle swallowed, “Sex?”

Liz cleared her throat, “I feel that we are at a stage in our relationship and our lives where we can have an appropriate sexual experience together.”  _ Yeah, that didn’t sound lame at all… _

“Ummm…” Kyla looked around - at anything but Liz - “Yeah that sounds good. But I don’t have a - like - ahem - a condom?”

“Oh! I have one, ” Liz yanked open her bedside table and held it up like a fairground prize. 

Kyle fidgeted “Where did you get that?” 

“Maria helped me.”

“You told Maria we were going to have sex before you told me?”

“I tell Maria everything.” Kyle nodded, “So do you want to have sex?”

“Yeah - yes - um definitely. Let’s-” he gestured vaguely “have sex.”

  
  


**Saturday Morning**

Later, after Kyle had climbed out the window - despite protestations that her dad slept like the dead - Liz laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It hadn’t been bad. (All that bullshit about it hurting a ton the first time…) It hadn’t been all that good either. Maybe it would get better with time. 

Her thoughts drifted around touching on subjects and then veering away. She landed back at Kyle just as the stars started to fade to the dawn. He didn’t give her a crazy, wild rush of feelings but he felt safe. Safe was like love. Wasn’t it?

  
  



End file.
